The End
by Akashiku
Summary: "Aku harus menepati janji walau selama apapun aku menunggu di cuaca seburuk apapun dengan kondisi seperti apapun. Walau aku tahu begitu banyak luka yang tercipta. Karena pada dasarnya aku tahu kalau aku dikhianati." –Kise Ryouta-


**The End**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt dll (?)**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Bertahan dan terus menunggu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih kau tau kalau usahamu sia – sia. Pada akhirnya hanya sakit yang terasa.**

** "Aku harus menepati janji walau selama apapun aku menunggu di cuaca seburuk apapun dengan kondisi seperti apapun. Walau aku tahu**

** Begitu banyak luka yang tercipta. Karena pada dasarnya aku tahu kalau aku dikhianati." –Kise Ryouta- **

**Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

**Saya sarankan untuk sambil mendengarkan lagu lagu dibawah ini**

**A Thousand Years – Cristiana Perry**

**First Love – Utada Hikaru**

**I Love the Way You Lie – Rihanna ft Eminem**

**...**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**..**

**THIS IS YAOI'S FIC**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sudah kesekian waktu Kise menunggu. Sudah kesekian janji teringkari dan Kise tetap tersenyum, bahkan disetiap luka baru tergores pun Kise tetap bertahan dengan tameng cerianya. Bukan! Bukan Kise tidak tahu. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik semuanya. Ia tahu ia dikhianati. Ia tau ia dibohongi. Ia tahu ia disakiti tapi ia memilih bertahan. Bertahan berjalan diatas duri takdir yang begitu kejam. Duri takdir yang tak membiarkannya pergi. Duri takdir yang dengan santai membunuhnya perlahan, membekukan seluruh ruang hangat yang ada pada dirinya. Menghancurkan nya berkeping – keping lalu mengibaskannya bak debu kotor yang tak berguna.

"Telat lagi ya ssu?" Kise tersenyum miris memandangi jam bermerk yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Dua jam loh ssu itu waktu yang tidak sebentar." Kise bermonolog miris sendiri mengingat waktu ia menunggu di tengah musim yang mulai mendingin sedingin hatinya.

Kise tidak beranjak pergi. Ia harus menepati janjinya walau selama apapun ia menunggu di cuaca seburuk apapun dengan kondisi seperti apapun. Baginya melihat orang terkasih mendesah kecewa lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat ia menggores nadinya dulu, walau faktanya ialah yang sedang kecewa mungkin tepatnya di kecewakan.

Ddrrtt... ddrrtt...

Kise tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika benda flat dalam saku celananya tiba – tiba bergetar. Perlahan ia ambil benda itu. Setelah memasukan beberapa digit pin sandi ia membuka pesan masuk yang beberapa saat lalu mengagetkannya itu.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise menyernyit bingung sesaat setelah membaca siapa pengirim pesan itu.

"Tumben midorimacchi mengirimi ku pesan selarut ini ssu." Tak mau berlama – lama dalam keheranannya Kise arahkan ibu jarinya membuka pesan itu.

From : Midorimacchi

Kau dimana sekarang _baka_?!

B-bukan aku khawatir nanodayo tapi cuaca sedang tidak baik.

A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau repotkanku. Ce-cepat kembali kekamar rawatmu.

Kise terkekeh kecil setelah mengetahui isi pesan itu.

"Maa~ Midorimacchi terlalu_ tsundere_ ssu~ kkk." Dengan tersenyum lebar Kise mengetikan pesan balasan untuk temannya itu. Tak lupa ia bubuhkan sedikit kata – kata jahil untuk sedikit menggoda tentu saja.

Sebenarnya mereka pernah tergabung dalam satu tim basket di SMP dulu. Namun saat kelulusan teman satu timnya termasuk orang yang mengiriminya pesan itu mengambil sekolah lanjutan yang berbeda – beda. Jadilah begini, mereka hanya berhubungan melalui benda flat digenggamannya. Yah walau tak dipungkiri kadang mereka melakukan sedikit reuni kecil.

"Reuni ya ssu?" Pandangan Kise kembali kosong.

~ Flashback ~

Hari itu menjadi minggu yang membahagiakan bagi Kise. Bagaimana tidak membahagiakan ia akan mengadakan reuni kecil bersama rekan timnya di SMP dulu. Ia benar – benar merindukan teman – temannya itu. Disamping mereka berbeda sekolah Kise juga disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan modeling jadi sungguh sulit untuk melakukan kegiatan reuni. Yah paling cepat bertemu saat pertandingan basket nasional SMA saja. Itupun sebagai lawan dan suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku harus terlihat keren ssu! _Etto_... Aominecchi datang tidak ya? Ungg~" Wajah Kise memerah. Ya bukan aneh lagi kalau Kise bertanya seperti itu. Mengharapkan datangnya sang kekasih itu wajarkan?.

"_B-baka_ semua tim reguler datang nanodayo. Te-tentu saja _Aho_ itu datang."

"_Maa~_ Midorimacchi benar ssu hehe. Aku kan hanya memastikan." Kise tersenyum lebar.

"_Jja_ kalau begitu cepat ganti pakaian nanodayo na-nanti kita terlambat. B-bukanya aku peduli t-tapi Akashi pasti akan menghukum kita nodayo." Orang yang di panggil Midorimacchi itu membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali.

"_Ha'i ha'i~_ Midorimacchi hehe sebentar ne~." Setelah mengatakan itu Kise buru – buru masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Kise dan temannya yang diketahui bernama Midorima itu berjalan tergesa menyusuri jalanan didekat pertokoan. Pasalnya mereka sudah terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit. Salahkan sang tokoh utama kita yang dengan tak berdosanya lama berdandan. 'Maklum model ssu. Aku kan harus terlihat _perfect_~' katanya dengan wajah merenggut polos setelah dimarahi.

"Semua ini gara – gara kau nodayo! Kita pasti mati." Gerutu Midorima di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Midorimacchi _hidoi _hukss... aku kan hanya berdandan ssu." Kise mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Ia merajuk karena dari tadi dimarahi terus oleh teman berjalan disampingnya itu.

"_Urusai_ nanodayo!" Midorima mempercepat langkahnya. Tampak dari kejauhan cafe tempat tujuannya terlihat. Sedikit mendesah lega walaupun ia pasti akan terkena marah teman yang lainnya.

Pintu terbuka dan lonceng pun berbunyi. Midorima diikuti Kise memasuki cafe tersebut. Mereka berdua sedikit mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari dimana teman mereka yang lain duduk.

"Kise-kun Midorima-kun disini." Seru seorang dengan rambut baby blue mangangkat tangan dengan maksud memberi tahukan keberadaanya.

"Huwah _Ohisashiburi_ ssu!~" Kise membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum senang saat sudah berada tepat di depan teman – temannya.

"Hn Ryouta empat belas menit dua puluh tujuh detik." Seketika Kise memandang seorang dengan rambut merah horror. Ia kemudian tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Dia terlalu lama berdandan nanodayo." Ucap Midorima bersuara.

"I-itu tidak benar ssu!" Kise merenggut membela.

"_Are?_ Kise-chin berdandan?" Tanya seorang disebrang dengan rambut ungu sebahu.

"Aku kan model ssu. Pantas jika aku berdandan Murasakibaracchi." Kise cemberut.

"Sebagai hukumannya kau harus mentraktir kami semua Ryouta." Titah sang surai merah.

"_De-demo_ Akashicchi ke-" Spontan Kise membantah tetapi apalah daya jika sang Kapten sudah bertitah maka ia tak dapat berkutik lebih tepatnya ia harus pasrah.

"Tanpa bantahan."

Dengan kesal Kise mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kasar. Ia memasang muka masam. Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Ngambek jika orang – orang bilang.

"Kise-kun bersabarlah." Kuroko temannya yang bersurai baby blue menepuk – nepuk punggungnya pelan. Mungkin sedikit memberi kekuatan.

"Hikseuu Kurokocchi huweee mereka jahat ssu. Masa aku dihukum Midorimacchi tidak huhu" Satu dua tiga dan Kuroko kehabisan nafas.

"Oy! Kise kau memeluk Tetsu terlalu erat _baka!"_

"Eh? Hiyaaa! _Gomen_ Kurokocchi! ;-;" Yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan moment yang asing bagi mereka.

"Heh Kise kau tidak menyapa kekasihmu hmm~." Kise tersentak. Ia merasa jikalau tengkuk sebelah kanannya seperti dijilat. Sontak ia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan.

"_Ohisashiburi_ manis kkk."

Cup

'_Blush'_ Wajah Kise memerah. Ia menundukan kepalanya malu. Sungguh ia malu apalagi semua teman basket SMPnya disini menyaksikan hal yang barusan.

"_Aho!_ Ja-jangan lakukan hal m-mesum di tempat umum nanodayo." Ucap Midorima memalingkan wajahnya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot itu.

"Aomine-kun kau harus lebih menahan nafsumu." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Are Mine-chin memakan bibir Kise-chin~ "

"Hn Daiki kau minta dihukum juga rupanya."

"Oy oy kalian jangan seenaknya sendiri berkomentar!" Aomine gelagapan. Pasalnya ia reflek melakukan itu.

"Kau sendiri seenaknya nanodayo." Dan akhirnya acara reuni itu diakhiri dengan Kise yang diantar pulang Aomine dan tentunya berisi kejahilan – kejahilan teman – teman yang menggoda sepanjang waktu.

~ Flashback end ~

Kise tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian reuni itu. Moment manis yang sekarang hilang dan begitu ia rindukan. Sekarang semuanya tampak jauh dan sangat sulit untuk digapai. Yang bisa Kise lakukan hanyalah menyerah pada takdir dan terus berdoa dalam hati agar mendapat ending yang indah.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kise menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga baru datang ssu hehe. Pemotretan hari ini benar – benar melelahkan. Mereka menambah waktu lembur mendadak ssu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Pria bersurai biru tua itu mengusap kepala Kise lembut.

"Kise?"

"_Ha'i_ ssu?"

"Maafkan aku."

"He? Aominecchi kenapa minta maaf ssu?" Kise memasang topeng bingungnya. 'Sepertinya berakhir disini kisah panjang enam tahun kita ssu' Kise tersenyum miris dalam hati. Doa yang ia panjatkan selama ini sepertinya tidak akan terwujud.

"Kumohon berhentilah berpura – pura tidak tahu dan terus menyiksa dirimu Kise." Kise menunduk.

"Hehehe aku ketahuan ya ssu." Aomine menubrukkan dirinya memeluk seorang terkasih yang ia khianati itu. Menenggelamkan wajah Kise dalam dekapannya yang mungkin sekarang sudah tak terasa hangat lagi.

"Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini Kise."

"Maa~ aku tidak mau masuk penjara ssu~." Aomine tersenyum miris. 'Kise tidakkah kau terluka? Jangan tunjukan hal seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi suatu hal apapun.'

"Daiki..." Terasa tubuh dalam dekapan Aomine ini tersentak.

~ Aomine POV ~

"Daiki..." Kurasakan tubuh dalam dekapan ku ini tersentak dan menegang.

"Kise..." Aku mengucapkan namanya lirih. Berharap panggilan lirih ku dapat memberi ketenangan dan kekuatan padanya meski itu tidaklah mungkin. Luka yang kutorehkan pada sosok pirang dalam dekapanku ini sudah terlalu dalam dan semuanya sudah tidak dapat ku perbaiki lagi. Aku sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi. Sosok lain yang memanggilkupun sudah menungguku. Menungguku memberi ketegasan pasti diantara kedua pilihan ini. Menungguku mendeklarasikan siapa yang menjadi pilihanku.

"_Ohisashiburi desu_ Akashicchi~." Kise. Ia melepaskan diri dari dekapanku dan tersenyum cerah.

"_Ha'i_ Ryouta."

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu ssu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Kise tertawa kecil.

"_Mou~_ modeling benar – benar menghabiskan tenaga ku ssu. Aku jadi harus bolak – balik cek kesehatan dirumah sakit. Midorimacchi benar – benar dokter yang menyebalkan." Kise mempoutkan bibirnya lucu namun terlihat hampa.

"K-kau sakit Kise?." Ucapku. Selama ini yang ku tahu kondisinya baik – baik saja.

"_Daijoubu_ Aominecchi hehe. Aku hanya sakit ringan kok ssu. Ne kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ssu. Midorimacchi pasti sedang mengomel di ruang rawatku lagi pula demamku kambuh lagi sepertinya." Kise menempelkan tangan pada keningnya sendiri.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau sehabis pemotretan Kise? Kau berbohong?" Kise tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Oh ya!" Kise berjalan kearah Akashi. Setelah tepat berada disampingnya Kise berhenti.

"Aku atau Akashicchi ssu?" Aku tercekat.

"Ki-Kise a-"

"Kemarin aku membaca sebuah quote ssu. Begini kira – kira isinya. Jika kau mencintai kedua orang disaat yang sama, maka pilihlah orang kedua yang membuatmu jatuh cinta karena jika kau mencintai orang pertama, kau tidak akan pernah menduakan cintanya ssu." Ia lagi – lagi tersenyum.

"Daiki..." Akashi bersuara.

"Aku atau Ryouta?" Aku benar – benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Mana yang harus ku pilih? Kise atau Akashi? Akashi atau Kise?

"Aku... aku..." Kise tiba – tiba mengangkat sebuah kaling berbandul biru safir. Kalung yang kuberikan dulu. Kalung yang berisi janjiku untuk bersamanya selamanya.

"Kupikir Aominecchi tidak akan melupakan janjimu ssu." Aku membeku kala Kise mengalungkan kalung itu keleher Akashi.

"Nah dengan begini Aominecchi sudah berjanji pada Akashicchi untuk selalu bersama ssu." Ia tersenyum lagi. Tidak ini berbeda dari senyumnya yang tadi. Ia tersenyum terluka dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Ryouta..."

"Akashicchi hiks.._daijoubu_. Kuharap hiks... pernikahan kalian besok berjalan lancar ssu hiks... hiks... ja-jangan lupa undangannya. Haha aku harus kembali hiks... Midorimacchi pasti kerepotan mendapat pasien sepertiku hehe huks.. Jjaa ne."

~ Aomine POV end ~

"Jjaa ne." Kise berlari kencang meninggalkan taman. Ia terluka. Sangat terluka. Setelah dikhianati akhirnya ia tetap ditinggalkan. Kkk memangnya akhir seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Hiks.. hiks... "

Tutt... tutt...

"Kise kau kem-"

"Midorimacchi jemput aku di halte dekat taman kota ssu hiks... Kumohon..."

"Haft ... kau memang selalu merepotkan nanodayo. Jangan menangis atau aku akan menambahkan jumlah selang infus yang menancap ditubuhmu nanti."

"_Mou_ hiks... _hidoi ssu yo_."

"Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi. Jangan pergi kemana mana nanodayo."

Sambungan telfon pun dimatikan.

"Hiks... _itte.._ Hiks..."

"Kise..." Jantung Kise berpacu cepat.

"A-aomi-minecchi.." Kise mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Maaf."

"Hiks... Kenapa minta maaf ssu? Hehe _daijoubuu~_"

"Maaf maaf."

"Maa~ sudah ssu. _Ne ne_ Akashicchi mana?" Kise menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Dia pulang dulu."

"Lalu kenapa Aominecchi disini ssu? Ugh aku cengeng sekali." Kise terus menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Jangan dihapus Kise. Biarkan mengalir..." Ucap Aomine sembari menahan kedua tangan Kise yang semakin brutal menyeka air matanya.

"_De-demo_ nanti ak-"

"Benar kata Aomine nanodayo."

"Midorima/Midorimacchi." Aomine dan Kise menoleh.

"Maaf mengganggu tapi aku harus membawa pasien ku ini kembali ke ruang inapnya nanodayo. Ia sudah terlalu lama diluar."

"Midorimacchi!"

"_Nande_ Kise?" Midorima menatap Kise dingin.

"I-iie." Kise menunduk.

"Masuklah ke mobil dulu Kise. Aku masih harus bicara dengan mantan Ace kita dulu nanodayo."

"_Ha-ha'i_ ssu." Kise berjalan menunduk menjauh tanpa banyak protes. Ia tahu ini cara terbaik untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi?" Aomine bersuara sepeninggal Kise.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu nanodayo."

"Semuanya." Midorima menghela nafas.

"Akan kuberitahu beberapa hal. Pertama beberapa hari yang lalu ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya lagi nanodayo. Mungkin kau tidak melihat bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangan kirinya karena tertutup jam dan kaos panjangnya itu. Kedua psikologinya benar – benar kacau sepertinya beberapa terapi bisa membantunya. Ketiga ia sering tidak makan dan kekurangan asupan gizi juga sering begadang. Anemia dan beberapa penyakit lainnya lumayan bisa membuatnya jatuh nanodayo."

Jelas Midorima panjang lebar. Baik Midorima maupun Aomine menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Berapa kali dia menyayat nadinya?"

"Sekitar empat kali nanodayo. Kau dan Akashi melukainya terlalu dalam."

"Aku mencintai mereka berdua.."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya nanodayo. Dan kau melepaskan ketulusannya. Membiarkan ia menunggumu sendirian tanpa kepastian ditengah janji yang kau ingkari."

"Aku tahu aku brengsek Midorima."

"Satu hal lagi nanodayo." Midorima memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ia berhenti menjadi model dan melepas semua hal tentang basket nanodayo."

"Jangan bercanda Midorima!"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak nanodayo. Oh ya sepertinya ia akan pergi dari negara ini dalam waktu dekat. Ia bilang ia akan menyusul kakaknya ke Amerika"

Semua terdiam. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Semuanya begitu rumit.

"_Ne_ Aku kembali dulu nanodayo." Midorima mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kise." Midorima berhenti sejenak.

"Aku laki – laki brengsek, bodoh, tak berperasaan yang hanya bisa menghancurkannya." Aomine menunduk dalam. Ia benar – benar bersalah tapi ia tidak bisa kembali. Ia mencintai Akashi juga dan ia harus memilih. Pilihannya itu jatuh pada Akashi dan membuatnya menyakiti sosok lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiam dihatinya.

"Lupakan semuanya nanodayo. Perubahan kimia selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi perubahan fisika. Semuanya sudah hanyut dan hilang. Aku yakin Kise pun bisa kembali ceria dan menemukan kebahagiaannya yang lain."

"Midorima..."

"Ya nanodayo?"

"Jaga Kise untukku. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya dan mencintainya bukan?."

"Kuharap aku bisa nanodayo. Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga ikut andil membuatnya terpuruk dengan tetap membiarkannya hancur hingga sedalam ini?" Tatapan Midorima berubah sendu.

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik dariku Midorima." Bersamaan dengan itu Midorima berjalan menjauh turut membawa Kise hilang dan lenyap dari pandangan mata Aomine.

"Maafkan aku Kise. Kuharap kau bahagia."

~OWARI~

**Readers-san ini fic pertama saya disini.**

**not good enough demo review ne?**

**Arigatou**

**review~**


End file.
